vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BergamotD
About your edits Besides not informing the wiki about the massive changes. Could you at least create the categories you moved everything to and also state somewhere on the Vocaloid and Company articles about the name change. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:13, November 9, 2014 (UTC) External links Please don't edit the 'External links' template, it suppose to have a gap to separate official content from unofficial content. If there is coding issue with your browser about this then please state so. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:42, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Song Background / 곡 설명 Let song description be free from free translations. Song backgrounds should be faithful to original words unless they have Korean idioms that are hard to understand for non-natives. 안녕. 곡 설명의 의역은 피해 주세요. 한국어 숙어가 없으면, 그대로 번역하세요. Damesukekun (talk) 01:59, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Stuff about Uni Seems that people asked questions about Uni. Two of them are in Korean. Do you think you could translate it? Source - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:35, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :Q. 오랜만에 유니 소식 찾다가 글 남겨봐요 역시 유니 질문이 많이 쏟아지네요 ㅠ.ㅠ.. 여러모로 응원중이니 힘내주세요~ ㅎㅎ :A. 감사합니다! :Q. I leave a message while search the news about Uni, after a long time. Here is many questions about Uni as I expected :((.. I cheer you, so please keep it up~ haha :A. Thank you very much! :Q. 유니 여름에 나온다고 들었는데 으아아 벌써 여름이에요!! 정보공개가 조금 느리네요 루카도 이정도는 아니었던거같은데..늘 응원하고 있습니당 기다릴게요~ :A. 천천히 기다려주시면 감사하겠습니다 ㅠㅠ :Q. I heard Uni will be released at this summer and the summer is coming already!! Speed of release of information seems a little slow. I think speed of release of information about Megurine Luka was not to this extent.. But I always cheer for you, so I'll wait~ :A. Please give us a little more time :( -- BergamotD (talk) 10:43, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! :D - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 15:08, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Korean Transliteration Questions I want your suggestions about Korean romaja transliteration. How do you spell hangul words that have consonant changes? For example, 서울역 Seoul-yeok or Seoul-ryeok and 김밥 gimpap or gimppap. I mean, do you take the faithful romanization, Revised MC2000 Romaja (국어의 로마자 표기법) or the transliteration that is based on the literal pronunciation? Damesukekun (talk) 13:59, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Hyphen Question! 로마자를 하이픈은 언제 사용합니까? 하이픈이 로마자를 언제 바꾸겠습니까? (죄송하지만 저는 한국어를 잘 하지 못해요. 하지만 지금 한국어를 공부중이에요.) CCyclone (talk) 06:03, April 10, 2017 (UTC)CCyclone I noticed late that if I don't use hyphen at particular sentence, romaja be more like Korean pronunciation. BergamotD (talk) 06:26, April 10, 2017 (UTC) 감사합니다~!!! :) CCyclone (talk) 15:06, April 10, 2017 (UTC)CCyclone Thank you for your contributions on Korean song pages. Though most South Korea governmental texts tend to avoid using hyphens, we prefer using them because this wiki is designed for people who don't read East Asian languages. For example, 나중에 najung-e may be mistaken as najun-ge if we don't use a hyphen in this transliteration. I suggest you use hyphens when it is proper to avoid confusions for western people. 안녕, 한국 공식 로마자 (문화부2000) 에서는 하이픈 쓰지 않지만, 이 위키를 보는 외국인들 어떻게 "najunge (나중에)" 를 읽기가 잘 모르겠어. 우리가 "najung-e" 로 쓰는 게 좋을 것 같아. 그러지 안으면, "najun-ge" 라고 읽을 사람들도 있겠어. Damesukekun (talk) 13:43, May 16, 2017 (UTC)